


Wishin' It Were Make-Believe

by MacabreMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacabreMoose/pseuds/MacabreMoose
Summary: The thing is, Dean knows Sam.He also knows exactly the precise moment when Sam stops being Sam.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 16





	Wishin' It Were Make-Believe

The thing is, Dean knows Sam.

He knows exactly how Sam moves, the way he stands and even every minuscule movement of his brother’s features. He knows that Sam is never completely still despite all that yoga, zen crap. He knows that Sam’s fingers always twitch when he’s nervous or tense.

Dean  _ knows  _ Sam, like the back of his hand, like they’re somehow the same person. 

Their plan had been a half-baked one, he knows that, and Dean stays silent the whole trip to Detroit. His stomach churns, kicking up more nausea and fear the further they travel. The stretch of road, the journey,  _ one last one,  _ feels horribly final.

The words  _ don’t go, Sammy  _ dries up at the back of his throat, and with each passing mile, he hates himself for not voicing it. He’s ready to plead,  _ beg _ , even, but it never makes it past his lips. 

It’s in his head, instead, repeating like a prayer and he focuses on the whole time.

Sam, don’t go. I can’t lose you too. Don’t say yes, Sammy. You look the Devil in the eye and don’t say yes. Sammy, hold on. Hold on. 

Turns out that Lucifer knows exactly what they’re doing. Even though a part of Dean is screaming to put a stop to this, he can’t do anything but watch helplessly as Sam says yes.

Sam says  **_yes._ **

Sam crumples to the ground.

——— ———

The thing is, Dean knows Sam.

He also knows exactly the precise moment when Sam stops being Sam. 

But it’s too late. He’s too late, too slow.

Dean’s stomach sinks as he stares at the thing wearing his brother’s body. For a moment, everything becomes muted and still, and Dean can’t quite tear his eyes away.

Then, it grins with a smile that doesn’t quite reach Sam’s eyes. 

“I told you,” Lucifer says sympathetically. “This would always happen in Detroit.”


End file.
